Attack on Titan: Ivy
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Crossover w/ Harry Potter. Ivy Potter wakes up in Underground City after getting hit with stray spells. There, she earns a reputation and meets Levi and Farlan. When the Scouting Legion comes, will she be able to save Farlan and Isabel from their fate and maybe find love on the way? Possible slash/femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So I had a new idea of a crossover, which came to me after watching A Choice With No Regrets and reading Harry Potter (again). Anyway, the idea was, what if Harry and his sister (since I love adding an oc for some reason, sorry if that bothers people) are hit with a stray spell or sentenced to the veil and instead of dying are sent to the AoT universe. Only, they get separated. Ivy, my oc, wakes up in Underground City with her brother nowhere to be found, even with the aid of magic. Sometime later, she meets Levi and Farlan and gets close to them. The story continues from there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own AoT or HP**

 **Something you should know, Harry and Ivy became dark after discovering Dumbledore's schemes and that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were spying on them (Dumbledore is my least favorite character, after Pettigrew and I usually end up bashing him, sorry not sorry)**

 _Prologue_

A growl passed through Ivy's lips as she dodged another spell, flipping over a body on the ground, and sent a spell of her own at Ginny, who barely evaded it. Ginny scowled darkly at her, tightening her grip on her wand. Ivy smirked in return and lunged at her, unsheathing the dagger at her hip. Expertly flipping the blade, she plunged it into her fellow redhead's chest before the other could react, twisting it with a sharp turn of her wrist. Ginny gasped, blood trickling out from the corner of her mouth.

"Yo-you... trai-tor." the Weasley gasped out.

Ivy hummed, her eyes cold. " _I'm_ the traitor, hm? I suppose my brother is one, too, right?" she spoke, glancing to her right.

Harry was in a fierce battle with Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley, Rabastan fighting by his side. The two were holding their own, fortunately, so Ivy wasn't too worried about them at the moment. Ginny spat out a mouthful of blood and sneered.

"You're both traitors." she breathed out, eyes filled with pain, her skin getting paler by the second. She didn't have long to live.

"And I'd rather be a traitor than side with _you_ , Weaselette." Ivy stated before yanking her dagger out of the younger girl's chest and returning it to her sheath after wiping the blood off it. Turning, her blood went cold when she saw Rabastan get hit with an _Avada Kedavra_ and three unknown spells fly at her brother, who was distracted by Kingsley. "Harry!" she yelled, sprinting towards him.

Her hand had just clasped his upper arm when the spells hit. Then everything went black.

/

Ivy snapped to awareness the second a hand touched her face. Eyes opening, she grabbed the person's wrist and shot upright, punching the guy's elbow, cleanly snapping the bone. The man, who was dressed in dirty rags, let out a scream, making her sneer, and she swept his legs out from under him. While he crashed to the ground, two pairs of hands grabbed at her, but she twisted away, roundhouse kicking one in the chest and and slamming her palm in the other's nose. A grunt escaped her when she was suddenly tackled to the ground and she quickly bucked the forth guy of her, not at all appreciating the leer on his face.

"Kill the bitch, Eddy!" the man with the broken arm yelled, eyes furious and pained.

The fourth guy pulled out a knife and smirked at her before attacking. Fainting to the side, she grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the knife and flipped him onto his back. When he released the knife due to being winded, she snatched it out of the air and threw it at the third guy, who was running at her. His eyes widened as the knife sunk into his neck before he collapsed a second later. Turning her attention to the fourth guy, she unsheathed her dagger and slit his throat as he made to get up. The last two man stared at her with horror and fear in their eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" the man with the broken arm whispered, terrified.

Her eyes, cold and emotionless, met his and her lips twisted into a smirk. "Your worst nightmare." she said, approaching him. She crouched down so they were eye level. "Now, this can end in one of two ways. Option one, you answer my questions and I let you live, or option two, you refuse to cooperate and I kill you. So, which will it be?"

"I-I-I'll answer your questions. Just please don't kill me!" the man pleaded.

Ivy grinned. "Excellent. First question. How did I get here?"

"I don't kn-know. We found you here."

"Mhmm. And was there a man with me? Black hair, tannish skin? Taller than me?" she continued.

The man shook his head. "N-no. You were alone."

Ivy frowned. What happened to her brother? Where was he? "Next question. Where are we? What is this place?"

"This is the Un-underground City, beneath Si-sina."

Her frown deepened. "Sina? The fuck?" she muttered. Huffing, she locked eyes with the man and silently cast _Legilimens_.

Three minutes later, she pulled out of the man's mind, new information swimming through her mind. Standing, she wandlessly cast two _Avada Kedavra's_ , killing both men. She would have let them live , _if_ they hadn't planned on raping her when they found her unconscious body. Bloody scumbags. Ugh. She really hated people sometimes. Okay, _most_ of the time.

Letting out a sigh, she walked out of the alleyway and looked around. She was definitely underground and the place looked like a less than pleasent place to live. Grumbling to herself, she turned left and began walking. She had to find her brother and figure out a way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter one_

Ivy didn't know whether to cry or scream. It had been a month, or around a month, and she still hadn't found her brother, even _with_ the help of magic. And she didn't want to even think about what that could mean. Her brother was all she had left, the one who had been with her through everything, and the thought of losing him made her chest ache and her heart break. Made her feel dull and empty. Running a hand through her hair, she straightened and walked to the edge of the building she was one and leapt off it, catching herself on a window ledge of the building across from her before dropping to the ground, landing in a crouch. She went to move forward to the main road, but barely audible footsteps from behind her made her pause and she subtly unsheathed her dagger. Turning her head slightly, she caught a glimpse of two men, a blonde and a short raven. Both were armed, she could tell by a quick look over. Tightening her grip on her dagger, she whirled around and dashed forward, leaping and flipping into the air above them when they tensed and pulled out their knives. Landing swiftly on her feet behind them, she went after the blonde first, knowing by his movement that while a great fighter, he wasn't as good as his partner. He blocked her first few attacks, but she was able to catch him off guard by kicking the back of his knee and sweeping his feet out from under him. He landed on his back with a surprised ' _oph!_ ' and she turned her attention to the raven, who ran at her. Blow after blow they threw at each other, each one either blocked or dodged. She was able to cut his arm, but in return got a shallow cut on her cheekbone, right under her eye. It wasn't long after that they ended up with the raven on his back with Ivy straddling him, their blades against the other's throat. It was a stalemate.

The raven locked gazes with her, pale grey/blue eyes cold except for the mild interest and surprise. "So you're the Red Angel." he stated in a monotone.

Ivy rolled her eyes at the name she'd been dubbed with by the people of Underground City. Red because of her hair and Angel because more often than not she stopped merchents from hurting those they deemed 'inferior'. "My name is Ivy. And I was wondering when you two would reveal yourselves. I could feel you following me the past few days." she stated, releasing her hold on the raven and standing, holding out her hand.

The man eyed it for a second before grasping it and pulling himself to his feet. "I'm Levi and that's Farlan." he said, tilting his head towards the blonde, who had taken to watching them from the sidelines.

Farlan waved with a smile. "Hey. You're pretty good. I've never met anyone who could match Levi." he told her.

She smiled, laughing. "Well, I could say the same for him, though you're pretty good yourself." she told him, re-sheathing her dagger.

Farlan chuckled. "Thanks."

Levi studied her. "How long have you been down here?" he suddenly asked.

Ivy shrugged, looking thoughtful. "Um, not long? I'm not really sure, to be honest."

Farlan's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you get down here, then?"

"Don't know that, either. I woke up in an alleyway. Can I ask you two something?" she looked at them, eyes uncertain.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Farlan said, while Levi remained silent.

"Have you come across a man with black hair and bright green eyes? He'd be my age and a head taller." she asked them.

Farlan shook his head. "Can't say I have. I think I'd remember someone with bright green eyes."

"Who is he to you?" Levi spoke up.

"My twin brother." she said, running a hand through her hair, sitting on a crate not far from her. "I've been searching for him the entire time I've been down here, but," she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. She really, _really_ , hoped she didn't break down in front of these two, but she could feel it happening. "He's all I have left." she whispered. "I can't lose him, too."

Levi shuffled uncomfortably as she began sobbing into her hands.

Farlan rolled his eyes at him with amusement and moved so he was sitting beside Ivy. Rubbing her back soothingly, he said, "I'm sure you'll find him eventually."

"I've already looked everywhere and I highly doubt he's above ground." she sniffled, letting out a breath. "I-I know the only other explanation is that he's dead, but," she shook her head, straightening. Wiping her face, she scowled. "Ugh. I'm covered in snot and tears. Fucking disgusting." she grumbled, wiping away her tears with her hands.

Farlan blinked at her. "... You're not a clean freak too, are you?"

She shot him offended look, seeing Levi do the same from the corner of her eye. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be clean, alright? Just like there's nothing wrong with wanting to be in a clean environment." she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tch. Nobody understands." she grumbled. She knew she had OCD, which developed when her aunt forced her to clean the house during her childhood. Cleaning calmed her, just like gardening calmed her brother.

Farlan stared at her with amusement, chuckling. "And here I thought nobody loved cleaning as much as Levi did." he said, mentally thinking that this woman and Levi would get along great.

And Levi? Well, if he was a little bit in love, no one had to know.

* * *

 **Levi and Ivy are totally going to be cleaning buddies :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter two_

Ivy became a frequent guest of Farlan and Levi's, showing up at their place (once she discovered where they lived) whenever she felt like it, which was a lot. She practically lived there, by now. She helped with jobs and cleaning (which Farlan was grateful for. He didn't _hate_ cleaning, per-say, but that didn't mean he liked it either) and Levi even taught her how to use the 3DMG after they got one for her (how they got it not being important). Ivy learned how to use it quickly and loved it, as it was as close to flying as she could get without her broom or being in her raven animagus form. As she got closer to the two males, she began to wonder if she should tell them what she was and where she came from. She doubted that they'd judge her. Actually, knowing Levi, he'd say they'd be able to use her magic to help with jobs. Speaking of Levi, Ivy was steadily finding herself attracted to the short raven and she knew that she had some feelings for him, though she didn't think the man would even consider starting a relationship with her. Letting out a sigh, she stretched out on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Farlan glanced up from his book and Levi paused in his sweeping.

"Ivy? What's wrong?" the blonde asked, spotting the troubled look on her face.

She hesitated for a moment before sitting up and looking between the two who had become her new family. "I have something I want to tell you two, but you have to promise not to freak out, kay?"

Levi frowned at her. "Why would we freak out?"

She looked down at her hands, fidgeting. "Just promise me, please."

Farlan set his book down and moved so he sat beside the woman he saw as a sister. "We won't freak out, Ivy. Promise."

She nodded and took in a deep breath. "Okay. So, um, I'm not from here, this world. And in my world, their are witches and wizards, among other creatures. Beings who can weild magic. I'm a witch, the second most powerful of my generation, my brother being the first." she started, glancing at them.

"Magic?" Farlan whispered, confused.

In response, Ivy cast _Lumos._ A ball of light formed in her hand, not too bright, but not too dark. Farlan and Levi's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Magic can do many things that would be considered impossible. An example being me. I don't come from here, but yet, here I am. My brother and I had been hit with three unknown spells during a battle and next thing I know, I'm waking up in an alleyway surrounded by four men. I don't know what happened to Harry, but I really fucking hope that where ever he ended up, he's not dead." Ivy told them.

"Battle?" Levi asked, leaning againt the wall as he stared at here.

Ivy nodded. "In my world there was a civil war going on, dark wizards against the light wizards. Harry and I were right in the middle of everything. The war started fifty years ago? Anyway, the leader of the Light was Albus Dumbledore. He was famous due to the fact thaat he had defeated the previous Dark Lord, Gellert Grindlewald. He seems like the kind and caring grandfatherly type when in reality, he's nothing but a scheming, manipulative prick with a god complex. The leader of the Dark, was Tom Riddle, who's alias became Lord Voldemort due to his hatred of his name."

She continued on, telling them everything; about Tom, about the war, about her childhood with the Dursley's, her years at Hogwarts, the betrayals she and her brother faced, and switching sides. Told them how bad the war was getting and how the Light side grew desperate after the loss of her and Harry. They were silent the entire time, not once interrupting. When she got to how she ended up in Underground City and waking up to being surrounded by men who planned on doing less than pleasent things to her, she saw Levi's hands clench into fists and Farlan grit his teeth. She turned her attention back to her hands when she finished, waiting for one of them to say something.

Farlan wrapped his arms around her tightly, gently kissing the top of her head. "You shouldn't have had to go through all that." he whispered before pulling away enough to look at her. "Though, I have to admit that the whole magic thing is kinda cool."

Ivy laughed, tears in her eyes as she hugged him again. "Thank you for not hating me." she said into his shoulder, glad that he didn't consider her a freak of nature.

"I could never hate you, Ivy. You're like my little sister." the blonde told her reassuringly, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly.

She pulled away and grinned at him. "And you're my book loving older brother." she said, wiping away her tears.

"Hmm. And what am _I_ to you?" Levi spoke up, making her attention turn to him.

She flushed, her face going red. "Um, well, uh," she cleared her throat.

Beside her, Farlan chuckled with amusement and turned to Levi. "You see, Levi, you're very _dear_ to Iv-"

Ivy lunged forward and covered Farlan's mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. "I can't _believe_ you almost-" she cut herself off with a huff and glanced at Levi, who had an eybrow arched, his expression slightly dark. She winced. Gathering some confidence and courage, she took in a deep breath. "I like you. As in, more than a friend." she confessed, shifting anxiously.

"She wants to be _special friends_ with you." Farlan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Farlan." Ivy hissed at the blonde, making him laugh.

Levi blinked at them, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Farlan face-palmed. "So dense." he murmured to himself.

Ivy stood and walked over to him. "Actions speak louder than words." she said before promptly kissing him.

Levi's eyes widened and he tensed for a second or two before his eyes slipped closed and he kissed back, one of his hands reaching up to tangle in her dark red hair. Ivy sighed in content and deepened the kiss a bit, her arms going around his shoulders. The sound of a throat clearing made them break apart and they both sent Farlan a glare. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I have one rule. No sex where I can walk in and/or see, got it?" he told them, smirking.

Ivy's eyes widened, her cheeks going a deep red. "Fa-farlan!"

"Tch. Brat." Levi grumbled. "We'll keep the sex in the bedroom." he reassured Farlan, completely serious.

"Levi!" Ivy exclaimed, her blush darkening. "Oh my god, why? Why me?" she whined, hiding her face in Levi's shoulder.

Farlan and Levi chuckled, the latter wrapping his arms around Ivy as he hugged her to him and buried his face in her hair.

"You two are adorable." Farlan commented, picking up and opening his book.

Levi just hummed and tightened his grip the slight bit on Ivy, who smiled and cuddled into him. Despite not knowing where her brother was, this was the happiest she had been in years and she'd be damned before she let anything take Levi and Farlan away from her.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this is a bit fast paced...** **Anyway, Isabel next chapter :D**


End file.
